


Fighting for what You Already Have

by Greghero



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greghero/pseuds/Greghero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy was finally happy. Incredibly so after he became a god. All the major threats had been banished from the world since Gaia faded and he had been honored with an eternity of happiness with Annabeth. I mean come on, what could be worse than the planet turning against you? Well apparently being thrown into a war that has already happened millions of years ago. (The titan war) takes the cake. But wait... how did he get there and most importantly, Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Third-Person POV**

**6am**

Percy had a few too many drinks and it showed. He walked, or more accurately tried to walk, the golden paths of Olympus towards his chambers.

_Dionysus may be a drunk but he knows how to make drinks._ He thought. _And man, Hermes and Apollo know how to party._

It had been a crazy party that day or rather the day before as Apollo was right now riding the sun through the skies. They wanted to celebrate Apollo's birthday and the guy had extremely expensive tastes. Not that anyone minded. They were invited and got to have some too, so why complain?

Both he and Annabeth were invited but she was busy with designing the architecture of the next civilization the Greek gods would have to adopt.

_She has to start taking it easy._ Percy thought. _Well next time I will just drag her out._ He thought inside his hangover. When the hangover was over he would understand that just the thought of doing that was too dangerous.

No one and I repeat no one should mess with Annabeth when she was in her work trance. A lesson that Percy learnt the hard way.

Life since he became a god was God-given. He slept when he wanted, woke up when he wanted, worked when he wanted, close to never, partied whenever e felt like it with every club in the whole world as a possible destination, in general he did whatever he wanted.

The day when the legendary seven, were rewarded with immortality would be forever etched in his memory.

**Flashback**

**Percy POV**

The day was plain weird.

First I was teleported out of his university in the middle of a test and next thing I knew he was standing on the center of the circle in the conference room in Olympus.

Then I looked around to find all of the prophecy's seven standing around. I saw Annabeth who was talking to her mother. It felt rude to interrupt so I didn't. Next was Leo.

'Wait… WHAT?' I shouted

I ran towards Leo and punched him in the face which threw him about 10 feet backwards.

'Why are you here?' I asked him shouting. 'You jerk. We thought you were dead for 5 months now. Not even an Iris message? What were you thinking?' I asked ready to start crying out of happiness but not quite ready to let go of my anger.

Leo stood up.

'One, ask first, punch later. It is painful to talk now.' He said while he rubbed his jaw.

I took a step forward, cracking his knuckles.

'Okay, okay.' He said flailing his hands in front of him. I stopped. 'Look I am sorry, okay? I was busy. I saved Calypso and we had to find somewhere to live and a way to make a living and…'

And you didn't have time for one message to let us know that, oh I don't know, you are _alive._ ' I said ironically yet pissed.

'I said I am sorry. I was concentrated on other things and…'

A person clearing his throat was heard throughout the room loud and clear. A booming voice belonging to Zeus followed it.

'If you two are quite done with your bickering we believe' He said gesturing at the rest of the gods 'That we have some announcements that might interest you.'

That caught the attention of all the seven who all stopped whatever they were doing and stood in a straight line, facing Zeus.

'We wish to reward you for your services in the hard times that we passed and we believe that it is time to do something that we haven't done since the time of Hercules.' He said getting more excited with every phrase.

_Oh oh. That's a déjà vu I am feeling, isn't it?._ I thought. We were going to be offered immortality. He had already refused it once but this time it was different. I looked at Annabeth and with one look he understood that they were having the same thoughts.

This time we could both become immortal, no strings attached. This time we would become gods, together.

I had apparently spaced out since the next thing I heard when I spaced back in was Zeus ending his speech about how great the gift they were being offered was.

'… So now please step forward to receive glorious godhood.' He finished

'No!' A voice said. After a bit Percy understood the voice came from Valdez.

He snapped his head to the right, where Valdez was standing, arms crossed and fire in his eyes.

'Excuse me?' Asked Zeus with the surprise everyone felt.

'I don't want your _glorious godhood._ Because of your curse Calypso is now irreversibly mortal. I want to live with her for the rest of her years. Grow old with her and when the day comes die with her.' He said with conviction and a bit of anger.

'But you can't be serious. Refusing godhood because of a woman…' Said Zeus incredulously

'Watch it Zeus. She is not just a woman. She is my wife. So be careful what you say.' He said now truly angry. Although it was a bluff a man whose partner has been insulted can be more dangerous than when his life is at stake. That made both Zeus and me shiver.

Zeus mumbled something along the lines of 'Two times in just as many years for the same reason. I am surrounded by lunatics.'

My thoughts on the other hand were more along the lines of 'Well been there, done that, can't judge.'

'Anyone else who wants to refuse?' Asked half heartedly Zeus.

At that my father hot me a worried glance to which I answered with a smile which seemed to relax him a bit,

With the silence as his answer he started the ritual.

"Okay, chosen ones, if you'll step forward please." Zeus ordered and we obeyed.

"Do you promise to fight for Olympus no matter the odds when it is threatened?" He started.

"I do." Everyone said

"Do you promise to follow all of the council's orders and listen to your comrades?" He asked.

"I do."

"Do you promise to honor the godhood you are given and take responsibility of your domains no matter the consequences?" He wondered.

"I do."

"Do you promise to be a just and honorable gods from now until you are forever forgotten and faded?" He inquired.

"I do."

"Then welcome to the Greek pantheon." He said with the most honest smile Percy had seen on him.

Zeus finished and lifted his hand towards me. A second after he did that, a golden force came out of his hand and swirled around me, creating a sort of golden spherical bubble, blocking everything from my sight. I slowly felt myself change from the outside as the gold force aligned around my skin and clothes. Then, when I thought it was done, it penetrated through my skin and I felt myself change from the inside now. I felt stronger, more invincible, smarter, and so many other things. Even better, there was no pain at all, just a sense of calm and happiness. Finally it ended and the ball of force disappeared. I found out that I was lying on my back on the floor so I rolled up to my knees and stood up. As I brushed myself off, I realized that I was oozing power and, guessing from my father's, now proud, smile it was very impressive.

'Remember this day for today you have been reborn as gods.' Zeus stated

I stood up and walked to Annabeth who was shining a grey aura.

'Well wise girl. I guess it is time for that forever and ever part.' He said happily. She gave him a smile.

'Couldn't have said it better.' She said and she kissed him.

**Flashback End**

Lost in his thoughts he reached his temple. Its golden doors were divided into six squares showing his greatest achievements. They served both as an inspiration and as a safety code.

_A safety code? How is that?_ You may wonder.

Well it was Annabeth's idea to make it so that the room could only open if you pressed them in the right order.

Percy, in order to remember them, pressed them from the ones with the least to the ones with the most important sentimental value.

First was a sculpted picture of him fighting Kronos, who was in Luke's form, on the upper right. Percy was holding riptide and Kronos his symbol of power, his scythe.

This was by leaps and bounds the one he didn't hold with any affection. It was brimming with sad memories. The time when his girlfriend was in love with another boy, the time when he watched helplessly as Luke committed suicide to save everyone and when he lost so many of his friends in the defense of Olympus. All in all, he didn't even feel he should show this picture.

He pressed the riptide on his sculpted self's hand which receded deeper into the stone with a satisfying click.

Next was the time he defeated the original Minotaur before he even reached the camp on the lower left. He was holding the Minotaur's broken horn in the air above his head ready to stab him with it. In the background was the camp with many people watching in awe.

That memory to him was neutral. It was really a matter of timing. If it wasn't raining that day he wouldn't be able to do that and thinking of the rest of his achievements in the following years he was more embarrassed to have found it difficult than proud.

He pressed the horn he was holding which did the same as riptide.

Afterwards was the time he had defeated Hyperion in the park on upper left. He was getting engulfed in Hyperion's flames while he had his hands in the air ready to unleash a wave of water on him. This would be higher on the list if the scene depicted was the reality. Although he truly beat the titan singlehandedly this scene hadn't happened so it irked him.

He pressed on the armor he wore.

Next, on the lower right, was the time he beat Ares on a clean swordfight on his first quest. It depicted Ares and Percy having locked swords on the beach. Percy's face was one of cold concentration while Ares' was one fear sloppily covered by anger. That was high on his list for 2 reasons. One, the fact that he put the hothead in his place in a fair fight really filled him with pride and two every time Ares saw this door he grew 2 or 3 tones closer to his lava colored armor.

He pressed the said armor.

Next, on the middle right, was one of his favorites. It was the time he rescued Annabeth from Atlas. Even the memory of the fear he had of anything happening to her made him lose years of his immortal life. But he felt his chest puff from the understanding that he had delivered and saved her. The depiction was of him pushing Annabeth from underneath the sky with her on mid-fall and the sky ready to land on the back of Atlas who was lying, face down, beneath it. Artemis on the background unleashing arrows on incoming monsters and Zoe lying peacefully on the sky in a constellation.

He pressed on Zoe.

Last, on the middle left, was his favorite memory, albeit a bit grim one. It was him and Annabeth getting out of Tartarus with Percy holding her on one hand and a rope on the other. On the background the giant and the titan that gave their lives so that could happen. It was by far his favorite achievement. It was tangible proof that he literally went to hell and back with her and it showed just how much he loved her. He gave a silent "thank you" to the titan and giant as he did every time and pressed the rope.

With the last click the door opened soundlessly only to reveal a warm, familiar sight. It was Annabeth sleeping on their couch with hundreds of papers around her full of plans. Percy decided it was a good time to sober up.

He reached into his pocket to a stone that was given to him as a favor from Dionysus. It was a blessed Amethyst and once a week, f he held on it, it removed any effects a hangover might have.

The stone was cold to the touch, a sign it was usable, but it quickly warmed up to Percy's touch and he felt his mind clearing.

The blur left him and his sense of balance returned. The only thing that was left behind was the sleepiness but it was to be expected after an all-night party.

Now, with a clean head, he continued forward. Careful not to step on anything he reached Annabeth. He grabbed her gently, bridal style, and started climbing the steps towards the second floor where their bed was. He laid her down gently on the bed and covered her up. Next he walked to the other side and lied down. He closed his eyes and was ready to surrender himself to Morpheus when he heard Annabeth's voice.

'You reek of alcohol.' She said sleepily.

'Well sorry. I drank a bit too much. I am not drunk anymore though.' Percy said apologetically but with a note of tiredness in his voice

'Amethyst?'

'Yap'

'See you in the morning then. I'm beat.' She said and with that she cuddled closer to him ad fell asleep.

'It's already morning.' He whispered, more to himself than to answer but he enjoyed this nevertheless. He held her in his embrace and fell asleep.

**A/N: Okay guys. This was a short world building and was quite slow and impassive compared to my other stories but trust me the next chapter will open with the BANG. Now tell me what you think of the premise and if you feel that something is out of place. Any and all reviews are welcome since they make my day. And as always**

**Glad to entertain you  
** **Greghero**


	2. Summoning the Hero

**Summoning the Hero**

**Percy POV**

Percy started resurfacing from his deep sleep. The first thing he felt was that his back was on something hard.

Why was that?

He had slept with Annabeth on their bed so why was he lying on something hard? Did he spin around and fall to the floor?

He knew he could get all the answers if he just opened his eyes but he was just sleepy. Hard bed or no bed at all it was still comfortable enough for him to sleep on so he did… or rather he would have, had he not heard Zeus' voice.

'Are you serious?' He said in an extremely exhausted voice. 'This guy?' He said obviously disappointed.

Percy's eyes snapped open. He jumped from where he was lying only to hit his head on the roof.

He put one hand on his head, already feeling it swell, and looked around.

_This is definitely not my room._ Was his first thought and _I must have hit my head harder than I thought_. Was the second one around him there were 6 people that he knew but looked very different.

First he saw Zeus with his sparkling hands on eye level, curled into fists, seemingly ready to fight. He was more toned than he remembered him and younger too. His face didn't have a single wrinkle and he had a finely trimmed beard. His hair was short and pitch-black while his eyes were blue like the cloudless sky but Percy swore he could see some sparks there too. He wore bronze armor with lightning engravings that ended in a tunic leaving only his hands, his head and legs, from the knees down, unprotected.

On Zeus' right side he saw Hades. He looked grim as always but he also looked younger. He didn't look like an old rock star, on the contrary he looked like an emo 20 year old who was ready to kill somebody. His face was serious, cold mask and cleanly shaved while his hair was short and spiky. His eyes had eyeliner and reminded Percy of the Egyptian Pharaohs. On his right hand he held a spear that was seemingly made out of darkness. His armor was made out of the same material but it also had glowing red lines running through it randomly. His armor hugged his skin and emphasized his tone muscles.

Next was Hera further on the back. Percy barely recognized her. Instead of the harsh manipulative 40-year-old woman he had seen before, in front of him stood a 20-year-old woman. A rather pretty one at that too. Her skin seemed silky smooth and her light blonde dolls flowed down to her hip. In sharp contrast to the armors of the men, she wore a light blue dress that caught on her shoulders. In her hands she seemed to be conjuring a sphere of green energy and by the way she was positioning it Percy guessed he didn't want to touch it.

Percy reluctantly scanned behind his back, always being ready for an attack from the front, where he saw two more women.

The one that immediately caught Percy's attention was Demeter who, the last time Percy saw her, was looking like an old hug mumbling about how grain is the best food of them all. That "old hug" was now 16-years-old. She had long blond hair the color of ripe wheat, and wore a bright green dress with a dark cape, which gave her the appearance of fresh plant shoots breaking through fertile earth where she stood. Inside her arms gleamed a curved Imperial Gold sword.

Hestia was beautiful and perfectly proportioned, with eyes that were emanated intelligence, maybe too much intelligence for a 9-year-old and she radiated power. As a goddess, she was sweet-looking and beautiful in an unpretentious way, with an honest smile, warm brown eyes, and black hair that framed her face in ringlets. She wore plain, modest dresses and never used makeup, and usually kept her hair tucked under a linen shawl. She was the only one that didn't look to be wary of him.

Last, right behind him, was Poseidon. He turned all of his attention to him. Water flowed round him in huge speeds shaping a full-body armor. He held a lance made out of ice on his left hand. His face was that of a savage. He had copper-colored skin, black hair, and deep-blue eyes. He was tall and muscular, and moved gracefully. He had a long, drooping mustache and a long braid hung with tiny bells that hangs down to his thighs.

'Dad?' Percy asked

' _Dad?_ What do you mean dad?' Asked Hera from behind them. 'Poseidon did you happen to escape our father's stomach 17 years ago?'

'I did no such thing!' He answered incredulously. He then pointed his water trident to Percy. 'Who are you boy and why do you call me you father?'

'Dad it's me Percy your...' He was stopped by poseidon landing face first on the floor.

As if on cue. Everyone's eyes rolled to their heads and they passed out cold one by one.

Percy just stood there and took in his surroundings.

_What happened just now? And what's with the fresh, young looks_ He thought

He was in a cave. Everything was made out of rock and he was standing taller than everyone. He noticed he was standing on a table. He got down and looked at everyone. He was at a loss.

_Only one way to find out._ He decided and used one of the perks he had for being a god. Transfer of memories.

He kneeled over Hades and put two fingers on his head. Then his memories flowed into him. He saw and felt everything through his eyes.

**Hades POV**

'Now what?' Hades asked.

The six gods had gathered at Zeus's secret lair on Mount Ida, after they had escaped Kronos' palace, which his siblings refused to call the Zeus Cave. Zeus had briefed them on what was happening in the world, but they all knew they couldn't stay on Mount Ida very long. The nymphs had heard rumors, whispered through the earth, that Kronos was sending his Titans to scour the world for the escapees. He wanted them brought back, either in chains or in small pieces. He wasn't particular.

'Now we fight,' Zeus said. Hades grunted. He'd only been out of Kronos' gut for a day, but he was already starting to dislike his youngest brother, this upstart _Zeus,_ who thought he should be in charge just because he had rescued them.

'We will fight our father' Poseidon said 'but that requires weapons. Do you have any?'

Zeus scratched his ear. He hadn't really thought that far ahead. 'Well, no...'

'Perhaps we can make peace," Hestia suggested.

The others stared at her as if she were crazy. Hestia was the eldest and gentlest of the gods, but her siblings didn't take her seriously.

'Uh, no,' said Demeter. 'I will never forgive our father. Perhaps we could steal his scythe. We could chop him up like he did Uranus! Then I could use the scythe for something better—like cutting wheat! Did you see those beautiful fields we flew over?"

Hera scowled at her sister. 'What is it with you and crops? All those years in Kronos' gut, all you ever talked about was plants, which you never even saw before today!'

Demeter blushed. 'I don't know. I always dream about green fields. They're so peaceful and beautiful and…'

'My children!' said a voice from the woods. Mother Rhea stepped into the clearing.

She hugged each of her precious sons and daughters, weeping tears of joy over their freedom. Then she drew them together and said, 'You are not powerful enough just yet. You need more power. And numbers. There are only 6 of you. You need power.'

At that everyone looked around puzzled

'And how do you expect us to find more people mother? Do you have any more kids that you haven't talked to us about?' Asked Zeus

'No, my children, but I got a prophecy from Phoebe. She said to me that the bane to Kronos will only come from his own essence.'

'But mother… that is us. We are his children and because of this we are his essence.' Said Hades.

'Perhaps you are right Hades but I see it in a different way. I believe that his essence is his power over time manipulation.'

'But he would never give it to us. We are his enemies.' Said Hera seemingly unable to grasp where this conversation was going.

'Lately he has been unable to get away from his palace due to severe stomachache from the poison he was fed. So if any of the titans needs his blessing to get stronger in the instance of a fight he needs to come to him personally. But Kronos can't go there now. I convinced him that Atlas needs his blessing so he gave me some of his essence to transfer for him.' At this she got out a crystal sphere from under her cloak. 'I want you all to transfer your energy into this sphere and help me create his bane.'

Everyone looked at each other, silently contemplating the decision. Zeus and Hera spoke together.

'We will do it.' They said. Then they looked at each other and blushed for speaking at the same time.

As if on cue Rhea started walking inside the cave where she positioned the sphere in the middle.

'Have a good night's rest today. Tomorrow charge it up. It will take a lot out of you so be prepared.' She said 'I have to leave. Kronos will wonder where I have gone.' And with that she shone bright for a second before disappearing.

Poseidon turned to Zeus. 'Do you think this will work?' He asked

'I don't know.' He admitted seriously. 'What I do know is that we have no other choice. Get some sleep. We will try this first thing tomorrow.' He said and turned to his own room

Everyone followed suit. Poseidon walked next to Hades.

'Do you have any idea what will come out of it?' Poseidon asked his brother

'None at all, brother! It could be a sword or a machine or a new element. I can't know. But it is the best we have got.' He said grimly and continued on silently

Next day they all gathered around the table without a word.

'Let's begin!' Said Zeus

So they all positioned themselves. Hera, Hades and Zeus on one side with Poseidon, Hera and Demeter on the other.

'Everyone ready?' Asked Zeus. Everyone nodded. 'It's show time.' He said and with that they started giving energy to the sphere.


	3. Answers are Given

**Answers are Given**

**Percy POV**

Percy recoiled back from Hade’s unconscious body before stumbling and falling on his butt.

‘What was that?’ He asked himself.

He looked around at the unconscious bodies around him. All of them were younger and looked more powerful than when he saw them in Olympus. Then he locked his eyes to Hades.

‘So you are telling me that I transferred more than 5000 years into the past inside the First Titan War!’ He said but no answer was given. ‘Okay then. Now that you are unconscious allow me to express my honest opinion about this.’ He took a deep breath.

‘ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I FOUGHT THE SECOND TITAN WAR, I FOUGHT THE SECOND GIANT WAR, I EARNED GODHOOD AND YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT AGAIN?’ He turned to Poseidon who was lying in a pool made from his armor. ‘And you don’t even recognize me. How could you? Not even my great times a thousand grandfathers are alive right now! Hell, there are no humans right now!’ He turned to everyone. And no one is awake to give me any answers. Just great!’ He said when another voice came to be.

‘Perhaps I can answer some of your questions.’

Percy turned around to the entrance of the cave where a woman stood. She had dark curly hair that swept her shoulders, eyes as green as meadows, and a smile that was brighter than the sun.

‘Rhea?’ Asked Percy remembering the woman from Hade’s memories.

‘Yes, I am Rhea. And who might you be?’ She asked with a soft and kind voice.

All frustration and panic Percy had felt for the last minutes melted away at the hearing of her honest voice.

‘I am Percy Jackson. Minor god of the sea and son of Poseidon.’ He said. Rhea visibly recoiled at that.

‘What is a minor god? And how can you be Poseidon’s son? He has only been out of Kronos’ stomach for barely a day!’ She asked, her voice laced with curiosity.

‘I thought you were here to answer my questions.’ Asked Percy. He did feel bad for being rude to this person but he needed answers. If she felt offended she didn’t show it.

‘Oh yes ofcourse! Where are my manners? Ask away.’ She said. Her smile never leaving her lips.

‘Are we really in the first Titan War?’ Asked Percy disbelievingly. Rhea once again looked like Percy was speaking another language.

‘What do you mean by _First_ Titan War? And right now it isn’t even a war. It is just my children hiding from my husband’s wrath.’ She turned to her children with a compassionate look. ‘Although if you asked them I am sure that they would disagree with me.’ She said with a pained voice

‘Look the way this is going we are never going to get this over with. Can we just exchange memories?’ Asked Percy eager for some answers that didn’t include questions inside them.

‘Exchange memories?’ Asked Rhea. Percy face palmed.

‘Okay, okay so… could you please just get over here?’ Asked Percy and Rhea tightened up.

‘Only if you first swear to the Styx that you will not hurt me.’ She said. A smile split Percy’s face.

‘Finally something we both know.’ He said and raised his hand. ‘I swear upon the river Styx that I shall not hurt you in any manner.’ He said. That seemed to relax her a bit.

She came closer until she was in arms reach. She was slightly shorter that Percy. Percy extended his hand towards her head with two open fingers.

‘May I?’ He asked and she nodded. Percy touched her forehead and memories flew into him.

Memories of Kronos marrying Rhea, memories of Kronos swallowing the gods, memories of Zeus as a baby being left in the care of the nymphs, memories of Zeus growing up, memories of Zeus tricking Kronos into drinking the poison.

He now had all the information he needed.

He was about to send her his own memories when a thought stopped him.

 _If I am from the future won’t my actions change it?_ That idea scared him and he removed his fingers, severing the connection.

‘Wait, where are your memories?’ Asked Rhea immediately.

‘I-I can’t give them to you.’ He said hesitantly

‘But why?’

‘I can’t tell you that either.’ He said averting his gaze like a child that did something wrong.

‘But-’ She started but was stopped by a drawn out groan. Both their heads snapped to the source of the sound that was Zeus starting to regain consciousness.

‘I must leave. From here on out they must be on their own.’ She said rashly already making her way to the only exit.

‘Why?’ Percy asked quickly.

‘It is what Phoebe prophesized. It was nice meeting you Percy.’ She said and with tears in her eyes she disappeared.

 _It mustn’t be easy to leave all your children behind_ Thought Percy before returning his attention to Zeus.

**Zeus POV**

Zeus started resurfacing. He opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Hade’s unconscious face. He turned his gaze to the now empty table.

He got up with difficulty and almost fell before leaning against the cave wall. His raised his head and saw the boy who called himself Poseidon’s son up and fine.

‘Did you do this?’ He asked pointing at his brothers and sisters. The boy raised both his hands in a surrender pose.

‘Hey, I didn’t do anything. When I appeared you fainted on your own. I would guess it was from the strain of summoning me.’ He said.

‘How do you know about this?’ Asked Zeus now really suspicious of this boy.

Why had his and all of his siblings’ powers given birth to this. The weirdest part was that this boy had incredible power. Surely the strain from summoning him had something to do with him fainting but the last drop was that his senses were flooded by an extremely powerful aura. He had never witnessed anything like it!

‘I took a peek into Hades’ memories.’ He said with just a slight tone of guilt

‘You did what? How did you do that?’ Asked Zeus. This being had just been born and already had knowledge of things that he didn’t. Just what exactly was happening right now?

‘You can do it too you know!’ Said the boy with a slightly surprised undertone. ‘Just put 2 fingers on any of your siblings and imagine yourself going inside their heads.’

Zeus considered this. This could be a useful skill to have but now was not the time for experimentation. There were more pressing matters right now. He promised himself to master it later though.

‘Okay forget about that!’ He rushed ‘Will you help us in this war?’ He asked in a tone that was a bit more pleading than he liked. The boy sighed

‘Do I even have a choice?’ He asked

‘Certainly!’ Said Zeus immediately. The boy looked as if he was just told the sky is green.

‘What?’ He asked disbelievingly

‘I do not wish to have comrades in battle that do not wish to be there. I can’t trust them.’ He said

‘You are Zeus right?’

‘Yes’

‘Last child of Rhea’

‘Yes’

‘Has lightning powers.’

‘Yes and why are you asking me all this?’ He asked annoyed that a person that barely knew him doubted his identity.

‘No reason.’ He said but it was an obvious lie. ‘Yes I will fight with you. I have some things I must protect that won’t even be created if Kronos stays in charge.’

Zeus was curious about what he had just said but he respected the privacy of an ally so he let it go.

‘Excellent.’ Said Zeus and closed the gap between them. They were roughly at the same height and the boy’s muscles weren’t bad though nowhere near his own figure.

 _Then where did that aura come from?_ He asked himself

‘So…’ Zeus began ‘Will you help me carry them over to their rooms. They seem to have taken a harder hit than I have.’ He said in a compassionate voice. The boy once more looked at him like there was something seriously wrong.

‘Who are you?’ He asked

‘We have been over this. I am Zeus!’ He said now clearly annoyed ‘On the other hand you haven’t told me who are you?’

‘I am Percy Jackson and there is no way you are Zeus.’ He said decisively

‘Well Percy, since when I remember myself I have been called Zeus and I fit the description you asked me before so yes. I believe I am Zeus.’ Percy fixed him with another weird look but averted his eyes.

‘Where do you want me to get them?’ He asked politely

‘Further inside the cave. The rooms on the right are the women’s while the ones on the left are the men’s’ Zeus said. Percy chuckled.

‘Because women are always right?’ He asked between laughs. Zeus didn’t get it.

‘What?’

‘Oh nothing. Just a small joke from where I come from.’ He said wiping a tear of laughter from his cheek. Zeus didn’t miss the weird part in  that sentence.

‘Where you come from?’ He asked. The boy stood shocked, no longer laughing.

‘Oh, please act like you never heard that.’ He said. Zeus sighed.

‘Whatever!’

After they carried the gods to their rooms they sat on the floor next to the table.

‘So what now?’ Asked Percy

‘We summoned you because we thought _you_ were going to tell _us_.’ Said in all honesty Zeus

‘Well I…’ He was interrupted by the earth shaking. Then it stopped. Then it shook again.

‘An earthquake?’ Asked Percy

‘No! It’s Atlas. He must have felt our power. He is getting close.’ Zeus answered.

_Shit, shit, shit. Everyone is passed out. We can’t fight one of the strongest titans like this._

‘We have to flee.’ Zeus said

‘Why? I have taken Atlas on by myself and have won. Why would we need to flee now that I have you with me?’ Asked Percy. Zeus couldn’t believe his ears

‘You have defeated Atlas… _by yourself?_ ’ He asked disbelievingly.

‘Yes I have.’ Percy answered. Zeus couldn’t trace a single ounce of lying from him.

‘Do you think we could defeat him now then?’ Asked Zeus

‘If he is alone…’ Started Percy but was cut off by Zeus who was in a rash.

‘He is alone. They have divided in order to scout a larger area.’ He stated

‘Well you said you wanted me to tell you what to do. I say we fight! You ready?’ Asked Percy

Zeus gulped. The being in front of him said he could defeat Atlas all alone.

 _Well he is an ally. I must believe him._ He thought. He stilled himself and took a long breath. Then he let it go slowly

‘Ready!’

**A/N: In my to write list are three FFs from completely different fandoms. One in Artemis Fowl, one in SAO and this. Reviews in any of the three rekindle my love for writting to all of them. So if you want faster updates check them out. In my opinion the AF FF is the best with SAO following and this one last. But maybe that is because I have written more in the rest. If you have read the AF books or seen the SAO anime check them out please. Thanks. And as always**

**Glad to entertain you  
Greghero**


	4. The titans got an Upgrade...

**Percy POV**

Ι got out of the cave, darkness receding behind με like the waves of the sea pulling away from the dry shore; only to be greeted with the blinding light of the sun. Bedazzling rays of golden hot light shining down upon them like the very vengeance of Helios. My eyes were used to the darkness of the cave, so I put one hand in front of them to protect them, a shield of someone who had become so used to the darkness that the light burned like fire. Slowly I started getting used to the bright background, but there was something strange; something not quite so right.

The shadows from the clouds moved too quickly, flashing across the sky like the speeding movements of a tempest … or at least I thought it was the shadows from the clouds, large dark shapes cast against the ground, until I saw that the shadow had a humanoid shape.

I turned to Zeus who was following him behind me only to see him stare in awe and fear to the sky. I followed his gaze and I didn't like what he saw. Standing at a height of at least 300 feet stood a gigantic humanoid. Blocking out the sun like a miniature mountain, hiding the burning light behind it as if that giant itself was darkness, pulling them back into the darkness.

His face was hidden from the shadows as his back was to the sun but his crimson eyes were burning like lit up pieces of coal, rage and hate flickering like the smoldering remains of a past opponent casted upon the hot coals of vengeance. His figure was one of a body builder but tens of times the size with muscle bulging and straining against itself, defined and sculptured as if he was made out of marble. He was still far enough away to be into the sea around the island up to his knees but he still covered the light that would normally be bathing him. All in all he looked like a shadow colossus sent straight from the depths of Tartarus. The soft sound of water lapping quietly at the beings knees echoing out innocently, unaware of the devastating effect it was having on the occupants.

Suddenly I wasn't feeling so certain anymore.

'What the hell is that?' I whispered, my eyes wide even as I took a step back. Subtle fear building up inside my mind.

'That' Zeus gulped and pointed to the large titan, his arm trembling as he did so, 'Is Atlas! Titan of constellations and endurance.' He said, barely not stuttering as he himself trembled before the mere presence of the Titan.

'No he isn't!' I rasped with a voice that suddenly felt course like chalk on stone as my mind began a journey of remembering Atlas from new mount Othrys, when he was holding the sky. That Titan while by no means small was possible to conquer. This one on the other hand could theoretically blow us away. And that's while he was still that far away. 'Dude! This thing is about 300 feet. The Atlas I know is 9 feet tops.' I tried to reason.

'What do you mean "9 feet"?' Asked Zeus 'Since the first time I have seen him he always had 2 feet.' He said. I face palmed.

'No I didn't mean it like that. I meant it as a unit of measure… You know what, leave it, it doesn't matter. What I meant is that he should be many times smaller than the way I see him right now.' I said incredulously.

'He can revert into a smaller form if that is what you mean but that… is how he really fights!' Zeus said

I knew that the Titans weren't in full power when they invaded Manhattan but if this was full power then what I had faced was the absolute possible minimum. And then another thought made me freeze.

If that's how Atlas is in full power then Kronos…

I shivered.

Okay focus. You have had an upgrade since the last time you fought this guy. So what if he had an upgrade too. You can do this.

'Okay, can you strike him with lightning?' I asked. Zeus looked at him funny.

'No.' He said simply

'No?' I asked not certain where this was going.

'No. I can only use lightning in point blank range. I cannot concentrate it enough to emit it away.' He said

'But you are Zeus! Throwing lightning is your whole thing! How can you not throw lightning?' I asked while flailing my hands, momentarily forgetting the danger that was closing in as I turned to round on the supposed King of the Sky.

'Look, I don't know who you are, I don't know where you come from, I don't know who you think I am and I-don't-care! What I do care about is that you said you could beat him so tell me now and let's get this over with. Can you do it?' Zeus asked straightforward.

I thought about it. If I had beaten him when I was mortal then now it should still be a fair fight right? But just in case…

'Get your brothers and sisters and teleport away. If you can't help me you will get in the way!' I said quickly

'I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TELEPORT!' Growled Zeus, seemingly fed up with the skills I thought he had but didn't!

 **'DO YOU NEED ANY HELP WITH THAT?'** Said an amused, booming voice.

I froze.

I slowly turned around only to be greeted with the smiling face of the titan who had come up right behind me and was now towering over me. He had dark slicked-back hair, grey eyes, light brown skin, and a very muscular build. That's an understatement he was extremely muscular with a brutal face, huge shoulders, and hands that could snap the statue of liberty in half. He was dressed in bronze armor with engravings of constellations that if you asked me might as well be in their normal size, engraved like as if he had simply plucked them out from the sky and rubbed them into his armor.

 **'SO?'** The titan asked good willingly.

'No, we are good.' I tried to say calmly through the waves of terror I was getting attacked by, slowly backing away alongside Zeus.

 **'OH GOOD, I WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS HERE BEFORE I SENT YOU TO TARTARUS!'** He said and his foot rose almost above the mountain, blocking everything else from sight. His crimson eyes narrowing in sudden rage.

'DODGE' I screamed while tackling Zeus. If it had been one second later we would have become golden paste as the foot couldn't even be seen accelerating. One moment the foot was in the air and the next it had already made gigantic crater on the mountain. The earth catering around it like as if it had been made out of mere hard sand, and considering the way the hardened rock fell away like small pieces of sand it might as well have been.

I looked over my shoulder while lying down on the scale of the destruction the Titan had just caused. My breath had caught in my throat and I couldn't speak. This was beyond anything I had seen before! How had the gods defeated these beings in the first place?!

 **'OH COME ON LITTLE GOD. DON'T RUN AROUND. HAHAHAHA'** His laugh was a cold, horrific, wicked sound that made the blood inside my veins curl. It screeched in the air like the sound of thousand of nails ripping across a blackboard.

At least one thing was still the same. I thought. He is still a total nutcase.

I saw his hands moving leisurely towards me; the Titan knew of his assured victory.

'RUN ZEUS! RUN!' I shouted once again and both gods quickly got to their feet. i was about to dash into the cave when I felt a pull on my right hand.

'NO, WE WILL ENDANGER THE OTHERS!' Shouted Zeus, his sparking eyes large and wide and yet at the same time holding such conviction that I could do nothing but nod. They started climbing up the mountain while Atlas' arm still stretched behind , an us ever catching up limb that seemed to stretch forever, possible of reaching the very stars in the sky up in the highest of the heavens. My muscles screamed in agony as I ran the uphill ground so fast that the solid rocks underneath me cracked.

I could leave any Olympic athlete behind me effortlessly but right now this still seemed to be no more than a snail's pace compared to the colossus behind me. Every time the hand got too close it suddenly slowed down until we had a reasonable handicap.

He is playing with us! I thought, Like a cat with its food!

We reached the top of the mountain, which was almost at eye level with Atlas! Those twin crimson orbs staring viciously at the two of us who stood with feet braced apart, panting with heavy chest as their lungs tried to drag in some air.

 **'SO WHO WANTS TO DIE FIRST?'** Asked Atlas still incredibly amused by their game. A cold smirk dancing across his lips as he looked at upon them with mere indifference, yet behind that I could still see the smoldering coals of pure hatred and rage that simply awaited to be unleashed, simply waited to be unraveled into the pure throat roaring, gut wrenching, bloody raining hatred. It bubbled like molten lava, simmering for the right time.

We both looked at each other and then looked back at Atlas.

We have to gain time!

'Me but…' Before I finished my sentence the fist of Atlas collided with my body.

And then came agony!

Imagine your body going haywire and all the nerves in your body making an alliance to make you feel the worst possible pain, making you feel you are burning, with every bone in your body cracking, ear drums puncturing and your eyes exploding and your own bones puncture you internal organs making them rupture. That is somewhat close to what I felt. There was a chorus of sickening cracks and my body became a soup of bones, meat and muscle travelling towards the sea at hypersonic speeds. I couldn't even scream as my ribs had punctured my lungs and I couldn't even see what I looked like since my eyes were now inside my brain making awful golden stains. I whipped across the sea with a trail of molten gold ichor splashing out behind me.

For that second until I landed to the sea I felt an eternity worth of pain. I couldn't see and I couldn't hear. All I could do was feel and all I felt was pain. I couldn't event think through all the pain. It was drowning everything making me wish I was dead. It was worse than the Styx.

And then I landed it into the sea.

Even through my speed, even through the injuries, I didn't feel pain. On the contrary. It was like the laws of physics stopped working for a bit and I landed on the softest cushion in existence. I started feeling my body healing. The water seeping into my wounds and becoming anything I needed. It seeped into his skull and became eyes. It seeped inside my entrails and became organs and it seeped inside my arms and legs and became bones and ichor. My brain started working again but my body wasn't fully functional. There was no way I could fight like this… or could I?

My brain flew back to the future where I had met a strange Egyptian boy and his chicken headed Avatar. Maybe I could do the same with water.

I started visualizing it. It worked immediately. I felt another body being formed with the core being my own. Then a cry of pain got my attention. What peaked my interest was the duration of the scream. Men usually only scream so much when they are tortured so if Zeus was screaming for that long then something really bad was happening.

I tried to will my body, made of water, to move and it did but just a little. I visualized it standing up and I felt my body rising just before I felt a sharp pain on my thigh and it collapsed back into the sea. It wasn't ready. I needed time.

But I didn't have time!

I poured every ounce of godly power I had inside the sea. My head was burning, my muscles felt like lead. My limbs felt like they were getting torn apart and I finally felt it form more firmly. I rose from the sea as a goliath made of water. A behemoth of the sea that rose with a body formed forth from the rushing surface of the sea, isolated currents whirling across my form like that of a hurricane.

I didn't have time to admire my achievement. I tried to take a step, and I walked on the surface of the sea as if it was solid ground. I took another then another. Before I knew it I was running on water and reaching the island that I was in. With a final leap I soared into the sky and landed on the island, creating a crater in the process. Somehow, the water form stayed in its shape.

 **'WELL, WELL, WELL! I THOUGHT I WAS DONE WITH YOU'** Said Atlas. I focused on him. He was holding Zeus inside his closed palms. Zeus looked passed out and had a trail of blood flowing from his mouth. Underneath Atlas' palms flowed another river of ichor which made me understand why Zeus was screaming.

He was getting squeezed!

'LET-HIM-GO!' I said, anger flaring inside me for the inhumanity this being exhibited. My eyes flaring with the godly power that now surged through me like the rages of the sea. I could feel the connection, an invisible chord that tied to my navel, one that linked me back home. It surged me forth with power, flurrying around me like the raging sea itself; the domain which was mine and mine alone.

 **'OH? AND WHY WOULD I DO THAT?'** Atlas asked with a smug face, his crimson eyes once more piercing right through me like blades through tofu, his teeth flashing underneath the sunlight like individual daggers capable of biting through whole mountains.

'Because I will make you.' I roared and immediately I moved forward slamming my fist on his face. My hand turned to ice on impact and a crack was heard from Atlas' skull. The light blue sheen of ice had hardened within a mere split second before impact, the force behind the colossal body of water more than enough to fell the Titan.

The Titan fell back, throwing Zeus in the process like a child throwing away a broken toy as it tripped from it's own mistakes.

I leaped forward, arms extended and reverted to their water form and caught him. He floated inside my palms until I gently put him down on the entrance of the cave. It was bad but I didn't have the time to heal him, or the energy for that matter. I was about ready to turn back to Atlas when my water head exploded.

Water droplets rushing away from my body, each like pieces of my own head. I felt a blinding headache flooding my senses but I fought it back, gritting , my teeth as I reached out with the invisible chord at my navel. I pulled the scattered water and reformed the head, water swirling in a circular motion even as I whipped around, rage displayed in the form of a snarl.

I turned to Atlas who was now standing in front of me. The only sign of injury being his broken nose; not even a display of ichor.

 **'INSECTS DON'T HURT THE TITANS!'** Bellowed the Titan furiously, the crimson coals of his eyes starting to fester a slight spark and flame, hatred being fanned by an invisible force that whispered for his fury to be unleashed.

'Insects maybe not, but gods do!' I thundered back, however compared to the rage filled voice of the Titan it seemed like the squeak of a mouse.

 **'LET'S SEE HOW COCKY YOU WILL BE WHEN I START PLAYING SERIOUSLY** ’ The Titan snarled and pulled a small cylinder from his hip. With a whip of his wrist the cylinder extended into a body high Javelin made from celestial bronze, resting in his palms with a familiarity that screamed danger.

Atlas started whirling it around with the speed of helicopter blades while preparing to attack. The spear all but vanishing above his head with only the sound of a heavy object whipping through air creating any sound and sign of it being there at all. I tried to summon a bubble of water to create a sword, but before I could Atlas leaped forward. He stabbed and sliced way too fast for someone his size, each strike precise, each stab calculated with the wrath and anger of a demon from the depths of Tartarus. The force behind each more than enough to force me back as the Titan whirled and then slammed the butt of his spear shaft into the water avatar's form, knocking it back three steps before following it with another stab into the shoulder area, ripping it out savagely.

With each hit white hot pain exploded into my mind in the place the avatar had been stabbed at. In between this deadly dance I tried some desperate hits but the only result was me getting amputated and feeling even more pain. Atlas laughed the whole time. A sadistic grin splitting his lips as he glared with burning crimson eyes.

 **'NOT SO TOUGH NOW, ARE YOU?'** He asked smugly and cut off one leg causing the already falling apart avatar to fall face first to the ground. Water soaking the earth like blood, 'WELL I DON'T BLAME YOU! I WOULDN'T BE TOUGH AGAINST ME EITHER.' Atlas mocked, his grinning face burning its way with anger into my mind.

Then he reached into the core of the avatar and grabbed my damaged body. His large hand breaking apart the water avatar's chest like a child punching through the wall of sand created only to be destroyed. The avatar tried to hold on to me by freezing a bubble around his hand in a last desperate attempt, but Atlas broke right through with the force of a bombshell going off, and then tendrils of water tried to hold on to the hand but couldn't do anything against his strength.

He pulled me out of the Avatar and held me so close he had to cross his eyes. The water from behind him sloshing into the ground with the loss of its master, turning the ground slick and wet beneath us; yet the Titan merely stood with a large smile as he held me tightly in his grip, keeping him at eye level mere meters away from the burning crimson eyes that promised an eternity of death and pain.

 **'WELL… INSECT I AM GETTING BORED SO I WILL MAKE THIS RELATIVELY QUICK. READY?'** He asked me, but all I managed was a bubbling groan. **'GO.'**

Then he clenched his fist and the world exploded into white light.

 


	5. ...but so did I!

**Zeus POV**

I felt so tired, hurt, in pain and barely conscious. My mind was fluttering at the dark brink of the unconscious realm, it seemed to pull me in from the edge, an endless maw of darkness that would consume and completely tear apart my conscious thoughts and mind.

My insides were a mess by the Titan's games and I was certain I looked even worse on the outside. Like a mangled toy chewed violently by a dog.

I was laying back, eyes to the sky. Too weak to even turn my head to the battle that was deciding my, and my bother's, fate on the side.

The sounds of battle, metal against metal, taunts and battle cries, were all heard as if they were happening miles away… and then they stopped altogether and my uneven breath stopped completely. As though someone had simply vanished sound, placing earmuffs over his ears that erected a border of silence. In a way the silence was welcomed, it lulled me away from the blinding pain and seemed to pull my essence into a further place of bliss.

I gritted my teeth in a last attempt to get away from the edge and tried to turn my head to see if he and his family were doomed or if a miracle had happened but I just couldn't find the power to do so. Weariness and pain flaring like the sun behind my neck, feeling like as if ten thousand pounds of pure Celestial Bronze were anchored on my throat.

I could do nothing but accept my tries were futile; a painful shake went through my body.

I was... laughing?

An ironic laugh meant for no one else but myself! A question of why I was even still alive!

And then a blinding light made me bang my eyelids closed. Even through my eyelids this light was way too bright, shining like the burning glory of a thousand suns. I tried to bring a hand to my eyes but my arms wouldn't move, bounded down by invisible ropes of inconsiderable weight. So I just lay still until the light died down.

I hesitantly opened my eyes and saw that the light was still out there but wasn't shinning on me because in front of me stood 5 figures. Each shining like the sun, power rolling off them in waves with power that made the air almost tangible.

'What took you so long?' I asked my brothers and sisters with a weak smile before I started feeling it. I could feel the lead like weight upon my eyelids, a weariness that just asked for me to rest, to give up and to surrender myself into the endless abyss. I closed my eyes and surrendered myself to the abyss!

**Hades POV**

If I knew what this day was coming to, there is no way I would get out of bed today.

Firstly a secretive ritual where I emitted my power in its purest form in some sphere created a teenager that claimed to be my nephew nephew. Then a sudden burst of godly power overloaded my already tired senses and made me pass out. Then I woke up inside my room, because of that same tremendous aura, with no knowledge of how I got there . Last but not least I waked everyone up to go see what was happening only to be greeted with the biggest battle scale I had ever seen.

Atlas was holding a ball of light as it grew enough to surpass him while the Titan went paler as the difference in size grew. He tried to repeatedly stab the sphere but all he managed was tire himself as the sphere was apparently impenetrable, white like the complete absence of light and thus should have no substance; only for it to be harder to break than an immortal life itself. When the sphere grew half as large as mountain Othrys it stayed like that for a second, suspended as if someone had hit a pause button on reality, and the Titan left out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been keeping.

Then suddenly it condensed in a blink an eye, from the size of a mountain to the size of a normal god within a mere flash of white light moving at speeds that caused blurs even for the enhanced sight of the immortal beings. The sphere then started to mold itself in a humanoid shape again until the light started falling off in solid pieces, jigsaw puzzle pieces that fell like heavy blocks of marble, shattering to shiny dust like as if they had been made out of nothing but sand.

When the first bit fell the arms started to slowly be revealed. The humanoid's skin was tanned but if one concentrated he could see that it had a slightly bluer shade that normal. Like a very petit veil around his skin. His arms were lean but muscular, around his wrists gold bangle bracelets that extended to his elbows shined timidly. As the light cocoon was piled off his feet were next. They were more on the muscular side but their muscles were finely toned as if sculpted on marble. Around his waist the light lingered before extending back to down to the legs and changing from yellow to blue to then dark blue before settling in that color and solidifying in some kind of fabric.

_Jeans! Wait what? How do I know that meaning?_

After that the light started receding, it came to be revealing of a six-pack that made the male gods, at least the conscious ones gulp, and an upper torso that would put any Olympic athlete to same. Then once again a part of light remained on his neck and extended downwards to cover his torso and upper arms before changing color to a grey t-shirt with indigo scratched letters writing something in a foreign language.

"You don't want me to wave at you!" I read but I could swear to Styx that I had never seen anything like these scriptures before today.

_What is going on?_

The light on his head erupted to dust, spraying moppy silvery hair everywhere. The person had his eyes closed but the rest of his face had some of the sharpest features Hades had ever seen. His jaw a stern squared one. His hair was neck length, straight and the color of pure silver. He had high cheekbones on a cleanly shaved face and if one had to say he was on the skinny side. But yet undeniable power wafted around him in an atmosphere that could crush any lesser being.

The mysterious man lowered his head and then abruptly opened his eyes. His eyes were a deep blue like the deepest of the oceans. Nothing to compare with the emerald eyes of the alleged son of Poseidon. The man opened his mouth and spoke hesitantly in a silky smooth deep voice with traces of frustration feeling his voice.

'300 years' He paused and looked at his palms while closing them and reopening them. 'After a mere 3 centuries of my protecting him without him understanding anything you come and almost kill him in 3 minutes' He clenched his fists and frowned while he looked up to the eyes of the silent Titan that seemed to feel the power emanating from the deity in front of him as he was seemingly forcing himself to not backpedal.

'Hey…' Atlas said reluctantly, his voice uncertain with the ever slightest quiver.

'Well…' The silver haired man began again as if he hadn't heard him, looking away. 'I guess his body has matured enough by now to handle the power. Otherwise the cocoon would have dissolved his body instead of reforming it.' He sighed 'But I was given orders to wait as long as possible by  _her_.' He said back to himself sounding a bit stressed and showing a special awe on the last word. He then seemed to calm down and pull his hair back, completely ignoring everything else and seemingly talking to himself like a lunatic. 'Nothing to do about it now I guess…' He said resigningly.

'What are you talking about? What are you doing?' demanded Atlas as he began to slowly regain some of his courage through frustration, crimson eyes smoldering once more as his powers surged within himself like a volcano readying for rupture.

'Oh you are right!' Said the man snapping out of his monologue and really wanted to shout to Atlasto shut up. The man was showing far too much glee in this situation and he had just flashed a smile that made him look like he coudn't contain his joy. 'You are absolutely right. What am I doing? So first things first. You attacked my master so I will have to kill you before I do anything else.' He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. His voice nonchalant as he stared at the opposing figure of Atlas with disdain written across his ocean like eyes but the smile getting as wide as godly possible like jagged raptures across the earth.

If I had to describe it with a wod it would be sadistic!

And then he raised his arms in the air and tendrils the size of skyscrapers formed from the sea, the sound of rushing and swirling water like that of rumbling thunder right in our ears, commanding absolute awe and wonder as it flew towards the Titan at almost hypersonic speeds. The frozen Titan seemed to snap out of it at the last second as he started parrying the tendrils of water… but there were too many of them. The titan slowly but surely had to retreat to higher ground up to the mountain and the smile of the man grew even wider. He balled his hands to fists and the sea rose.

Not tendrils of water or parts of the sea.  _The sea_  rose from its place and coated the island, mere meters above it, like a blanket while gathering to the top of the mountain where the Titan was standing. The titan's eyes widened but he could do nothing about it as he kept trying to parry the liquid projectiles that were aiming for his head.

The sea started rising from his ankles, to his knees, to his torso and when it reached the neck it stopped. The water seeming to have a mind of its own.

'ANY LAST WORDS?' Asked the man in a voice that showed he was having tons of fun, a sadistic and dark undertone like the deep ocean currents flowing through the sea. The Titan gave one of his loudest battle cries as an answer which made me instinctively cover my ears but the man didn't even flinch. 'Well… those weren't technically words but I have a tight schedule so...' He never finished his sentence as he shrugged and the sea completed his coating. It covered his head and started filling him up from everywhere.

Tons of saltwater entered his body through his mouth and nose, making the body of the Titan like a hungry sponge soaking up everything; but perhaps the worst part was the water entering inside his eyes. It was making the water bubble and then painting it gold with Ichor. Atlas fought and shouted and spasmed but it was all useless. The might of a Titan against the primordial might of the sea was an unfair match to even begin with.

When he stopped moving the man lowered his hands and the tons of water coating the island receded back to their normal home. Vanishing and leaving nothing behind but pure carnage and wreckage, the tinges of water soaking everything.

The man stretched a bit before a wave made out of the remnants of the avatar flowed under him and carried him like an eager servant towards our direction.

I had seen a lot of scary things in my life. I had been swallowed by my own father, I had been hunted by an army of furious Titans, I had seen Poseidon when his mood went south inside the stomach of our father controlling the acid inside it to threaten me.

All in all I wasn't inexperienced!

That said, a creature, for I had no idea what  _this_  was, that could kill a Titan with as much effort as I got out of bed, was a fair reason for what I was feeling right now... frozen in place and sceared shitless!

The man neared us while lying at his wave in a model-like fashion.

_Model? What is that? What are all these words inside my head?_

'Battle positions!'Said the familiar voice of Poseidon sternly and I equipped myself with my shadows out of instinct. My black armor hugging his body and the familiar sense of his spear in my hand in a split second made some of my courage make a short appearence but it was short lived as I saw the man closing in. From the ede of my vision I saw the point of my spear shaking. I turned to see that my whole arm was so I stabbed it to the ground which got out of the way with no resistance. Hopefully that would cover it.

'Are you crazy?' Hissed Demeter 'He took down  _Atlas_  like it was nothing and you want to fight him? We have better chances to march inside Kronos' palace unarmed!'

'Do you have any better ideas?' Asked Poseidon wearily. He was obviously not too thrilled about his own idea either.

'I do!' Said Hestia timidly and everyone turned to look at her. 'What if we saw if he is an enemy first before we attack?'

'And what if he is?' I asked finally regaining most of my composure at the thought of a solution where I didn't have to fight a lost battle, glancing over to the eldest child of Kronos.

'Then we fight him. But I don't like our chances.' She said and looked away. I looked the smiling creature in the eyes as he was now about 50 meters ahead of us and closing in.

'I really hope you are right!' I said and I willed my shadow armor and lance to recede. Poseidon's armor did the same but in a more reluctant manner.

The figure reached us and the water receded from the clearing back into the forest while depositing him on his feet, hands behind his back smiling at them with a smile that showed some truly wicked genious.

'So' He started happily 'are you friends or enemies?' He asked them innocently.

'I would like you to answer us that.' Said Poseidon in serious manner with just the tiniest specks of confusion. The man's deep sea green eyes sparkling like the face of the sea around them, hidden depths pondering like the mind of a thousand beings.

'As far as I am concerned you are friends. My master seemed to trust you before and your current versions, from what has been seen so far, have striken an even better impression. Although he isn't the best judge for characters I also have a moderately good impression about all of you!' He said cheerfully while looking at all of them at the same time. His tone carefree and chirpy, rocking on the balls of his feet as he looked at them.

'Then we are friends.' Said Hestia and no one argued. I can't speak for everyone but honestly I wouldn't dare to even if we were mortal enemies.

'Good. Now after all that I expect my master to be passed out for abooooooout 24 hours. Can you guard him for that much?' He asked, titling his head to the side with wide eyes, like that of a puppy dog.

The gods looked at each other in a form of voting. Silent communication one can only form after eons stuck within the stomach of your godforsaken father. Everyone said yes. After all we owed him that much!

'We will take good care of him.' Said Hera truthfully in her most motherly tone. The warmth that flowed in it half baked.

'Perfect! Now if-' He started but was stopped, freezing like as if someone had unplugged him.

'Wait, aren't you going to give us any explanations?' Asked Poseidon 'You killed a freaking Titan! How did you do that? You continuously talk about your  _master_  but we don't know who that is! And where is that boy that we summoned? What happened to him? We don't even know who you are!'

'Well I cant say anything specific but I can do that because I am powerful. My master is Percy Jackson and this' He said and gestured at his body 'Is just a new look for him. I will explain it all to him when he wakes up and then he can choose what he will disclose. As for the easiest piece of information of them all, I am Pontus. Primordial of the oceans, the first guardian and teacher of the Hero of Olympus.' He said proudly

'What is a primordial?' Asked Poseidon obviously perplexed. Pontus just looked at him and tilted his head a bit. After that he straightened up again and frowned, banishing his wicked genious like features for a buisiness like frown.

'How very  _interesting_... You dont know? Hmm, I shall investigate this on a later date but for now I cannot answer this, and especially not before  _he_ has awoken.' He said and his toothy grin returned to his face 'Anything else I might be able to answer?' He asked cheerfully.

Everyone shook their heads dumbfounded at the display before them.  _This_  man wielded power to make a titan seem like a child in the kindergarden. At first glance he looked like an absolute nutcase but then if you looked more closely there was something n his deep blue eyes that showed inteligence sharper than the best surgical knifes.

I could tell. For some reason I had an aptitude for seeing how others are, over what they showed to the world. Although I honestly had no idea what this ability was or where it came from.

'Then until next time please take care of my master… or you may become like Atlas!' He said ominously and pointed at the golden dust filled mountain where the Titan once stood, a warning to them. After all if they could not stop a single Titan, what hope did they have of stopping this creature.

 _A primordial_ I pondered but was interrupted by Pontus spreading his arms.

'Catch me!' He said gleefully and his eyes rolled back to his brain before falling.

Demeter was the first to act by making a cushion with plants from the solid rocks to catch him. They rose from the cracks like weeds, greenery shooting off from the rock face, breaking through the hard material as the plants forced their way up at the beck and call of their Mistress.

He was officially out cold.

'What now?' Asked Hera reluctantly, looking down at the slumbering man.

'Now…' Poseidon started and looked to his brothers beaten up body. 'We treat the wounded.' He said and grabbed his brother's body and lifted him back into the cave. Everyone followed except me. I just stood there watching the infinite sea.

'The bane of Kronos huh?' I asked absentmindedly and went back inside the cave. My mind working as I wondered on what this could mean for us.

_The bane of my father._


	6. There could be worse (not)!

**Poseidon POV**

I was gazing at the unending horizon and breathing deeply to expel all the stress I has built up inside the day.

What had I gotten myself into? I knew that by going out of my father's stomach I was engaging in a world defining war but that for gods was just another Tuesday.

On the other hand even in the world of gods there is a limit to insanity.

A creature that can effortlessly kill a Titan? Beyond the limit.

A teenager with split personality created by many godly powers smashed together? Beyond limit.

The same teenager claiming to be your son? Way, way, way beyond the limit.

So instead of thinking that I was a virgin father to an unconscious teenager of uncountable power I decided to just let the sea carry my thoughts.

I felt a special connection to the sea. I couldn't describe it but I didn't have to either. All of us had a connection to something. Hestia to fire, Demeter to plants, Zeus to the sky, the wind and lightning etc.

The enquiry of why my "son" had the same connection as me threatened to come into my mind but I pushed it back. I really wasn't in the mood. So I just took in the sunset as Helios sunk into the sea.

_If anything I hope I don't have to kill all the titans. Helios and Selene are good kids. They don't deserve to pay for their parents sins!_

'What are you doing brother?' Asked Hades' voice from behind me but I was in too much of a serene trance to be startled.

'Hello Hades!' I said warmly and quietly, my eyes never leaving the almost set sun. I liked my brother. We had been through a lot together. It's not easy being the only two guys in a tight space with only women. Many reasons for that and most better left unspoken but one clue. Small space and monthly synchronization.

'How are you coping?' Asked Hades as if it was just typicality but his eyes told another story.

'Well the outcome of this war is as risky as ever but maybe with help from that…' I started but was interrupted.

'Brother, please don't lie to me. You know I wasn't talking about that!' He said in a knowing voice.

Here it was. His character reading. It seemed like he could see through anyone. You think it is fun to have a brother who always knows if it was you that played him that prank? Well think again!

'It's just that… I don't know. War, ichor and fading? I can deal with all of that. But this kid changes everything. He is leagues and leagues above anything we were supposed to face. The only ones that maybe would have a chance against him are the four pillars but I don't even know about them since I don't think he was serious today. May it please be noted that he is schizophrenic? He has split personalities with some calling the other master. As far as we know he may have a hierarchy full of soldiers in his head and who is to tell us that none of those soldiers will turn on us. And what the fuck is a primordial? Is it another delusion or is it another kind of entity. Hell if it is another kind of entity then we are as powerful as those monkeys father calls humans!' I ranted continuously and Hades didn't speak a word.

He was a good listener!

Poseidon turned to Hades and was greeted with his black eyes staring at him intently.

'But do you know what really troubles me? That this piece of work claims that he is my son. Brother you have been with me through all my time out of father's stomach. Have you ever seen me disappearing for a long amount of time or anything like that?' I asked with genuine concern.

'Not for more than an hour or when we sleep. That's not enough time to do anything and the better question is with whom could you have a child? Although from the way you made the question… do you believe that you have split personality like your "son"?' Said Hades making a weird movement with his hands by folding and unfolding his index and middle fingers that I didn't understand but didn't comment on.

'I don't know what to believe after today.' I concluded as the sun finally set and the orange sky turned a beautiful blue. But there was an issue. Many constelations had seized to exist. I saw that but wasn't especially surprised. Instead I snorted at it. 'I mean look,' I said and pointed at the sky 'the night sky no longer has stars! The world is changing and I can't even have one constant inside it.' I said surrendered.

'You have us!' Hades pointed out. Short and well aimed, just like Hades.

'For how long brother? One of our brothers is right now reforming into a solid state after our very first battle, my "son" is in a coma and our sisters are in PTS. How long until one of us gets struck down in a more final way?' I asked sadly.

'That I can't tell you brother.' Hades said solemnly. I sighed

'Sometimes I wonder if it would be better to just stay inside father's stomach and never gotten out. Maybe she…' I started

'Don't bring  _her_  up.' Said Hades but it was a mix between an order and a plead. Then his features softened and he was once again calm. 'If you want my opinion it is better getting hunted through the world out here than living peacefully inside there. Also,' He said and gave a timid yet cocky grin 'I really want some payback against Kronos.'

'You and me both brother! You and me both.' I said and laid back watching Selene go through the sky, Hades joined shortly after and then silence turned solid around them. Not the awkward kind but the relaxed, serene type.

'So we have to cover his ass for another 12 hours huh?' I spoke up earning a chuckle from my brother.

'Pretty much but it is a fair exchange the way I see it.'

'How so?'

'Well he has already covered us for an hour or two this morning but his hours were fighting while we are just keeping watch.'

'True!' I said but now I had gotten the ball rolling so I couldn't go back to silence. 'Hey do you know what our sisters are doing?'

'Well I know Demeter is growing plants in the rocky ground which, it must be noted, is more training than we are doing right now. Hera is treating Zeus and I think they are getting along. When she is near he tries to minimize his growls of pain and Hestia is keeping the fire so we don't get cold through the night.'

'You know Hestia reminds me of Mom. Always caring and selfless.'

'We have barely known our mother!' Hades pointed out

'Speak for yourself pal. I was kept by her for a full day before I was swallowed.' I said with a smug grin.

'Poseidon, you remember that I can see through lies right?'

'Yeah so?'

'Shut up!' Said Hades with an even smugger grin causing me to scowl.

'This is so unfair! No one can ever lie to you like this!'

Hades didn't answer. And I turned a bit more serious.

'How long do you think we have until reinforces come?' I asked

'One maybe two days tops. My bet is that father is already gathering his army.'

'And when they come what are we supposed to do?'

'Run like Tartarus!' Said Hades seriously.

Poseidon just took the magnitude of their situation in.

'Remind me how this could be worse?' I asked

'We could be still eating our fathers left over's!' Suggested Hades.

'And what are we eating?'

'Probably one of the new plants Demeter is making. I think she called this one pomegranate.'

'I really hope they are tastier than pine cone seeds.'

'How long are you going to be stuck with that?'

'Hey you weren't the one who found out that apples had run out so had to fill his belly with those seeds. They are so… dry!'

'Stop being a baby!'

'Okay okay' I surrendered and started looking at the sky again 'Deal it could be worse but not by much!' I pointed out

'Okay, maybe not by much. But it  _will_  get better. After we beat our father into a pulp and steal his entire kingdom.' Hades said nonchalantly

'Well can't wait for that to happen!' I said but with more passion than my sibling, already picturing the scene. Then I jumped up to my feet and offered a hand to my brother 'Want to go back inside the cave and eat?'

'You go ahead. I will keep watch and train a bit. I need the shadows and the night makes it easier.' He said but took the hand nevertheless.

'Suit yourself.' Poseidon said and left his brother to his own devices. He was a loner at heart but I respected that.

I went inside the cave and saw Demeter and Hestia talking cheerfully on one side of the fire while Zeus' healing body was laid on the other with Hera feeding his ambrosia. My "son" was next to Zeus and allowed to rest.

Through all his problems I felt warm inside me. An smile formed in me face.

 _Okay so maybe it could be way worse._ I admitted only to himself and joined the conversation.


	7. I am the Master of Myself

**Percy POV**

**‘My Lord! Finally you are awake. I thought that my intervention had caused you brain damage!’** I heard a voice calling cheerily as I was coming to but it seemed far away.

So far away.

 **‘My Lord!’** The voice called again and it was getting closer but I could see some amused worry showing.

I tried to open my eyes but I didn’t even feel the existence of my retinal muscles. I tried moving something else but I had no control over my body.

 **‘Please contain yourself my Lord!’** The voice pleaded

‘Why can’t I move my body?’ I asked inside my head since I couldn’t move my mouth. But somehow the voice didn’t feel external. It felt like it came from the inside so maybe it was a two-way communication.

 **‘Because my Lord I am certain you have multitude of questions and if the rest of our… roommates find out you are conscious you will be too busy answering and evading their questions to concentrate on my answers!’** He reasoned calmly.

‘Okay, say I believe you. Why are you in my head and wait…’ I stopped as I just hit me what was the last thing I remembered before this. ‘Where am I? What happened to Atlas and the rest? Are they alive? Am I dead? Is this Tartarus?’ I showered the voice with questions as I felt like hyperventilating.

 **‘My Lord please calm down. I will explain everything. Working my way from end to start, no you aren’t in Tartarus dead or harmed in any way. The rest of the gods are fine and as for Atlas he is currently little more than glitter in the top of the mountain. Lastly you are inside the cave where you first woke up.’** He said and paused to allow me to process the information.

‘Well… all is well that ends well I guess!’ I tried to sound upbeat. ‘So who defeated Atlas? Was it Hades or maybe my father? Please don’t tell me it was one of the three sisters. I would die of embarrassment.’ I said as the fact that Atlas was dead, as much as it bugged me that I was unconscious at the time, made me understand that at least one of the Olympians packed some punch.

**‘…’**

‘What is it? Why aren’t you answering?’ I asked as I had that feeling of when you are talking to the phone and no one is answering and you wonder if it stopped working.

**‘Well my Lord- ‘**

‘Please stop calling me my Lord. It is awkward and my domains are over all bodies of water and Heroes. Now except if you aren’t water or a Hero then I am not your Lord!’ I said jokingly and once again silence permeated my head. ‘What?’ I pressured for an answer at the awkward silence.

 **‘Then my Lord I do have a reason to call you Lord since I am the embodiment of the Oceans.’** He said formally and I started processing once again what that meant.

‘But… since you are the embodiment of something wouldn’t that make you a primordial?’ I asked carefully to see the answer of this voice of whom I still did not know the identity.

 **‘That is correct my Lord. I am Pontus, primordial of the Oceans and your first teacher.’** He said and I seemingly lost the ability of coherent thought and speech. Well in this case they were one and the same so no point in separating them. **‘My Lord?’** He asked and realized I should probably ask to make this clearer.

‘Okay, okay now let’s see… huuuuuh’ I said quickly to cover the annoying silence ‘If, and this is a BIG if, I accept you are who you are you say why would you ever call me Lord? I am leagues under you in the food chain and have never met you before. If you were to call me Lord then the real respect should go to my father. He is the _Olympian_ of water.’ I argued

 **‘But I do hold immense respect for your father. But he is not my master. In a sense, he is my creator but he created me to serve you and never deviate from your orders even if those orders are to turn against him!’** He said but I could sense a certain hesitation in his speech as if he was choosing carefully what to say. But I was too preoccupied with some of the information I was given to pay it any mind.

‘Wait, did you just say that my father created you?’ I asked in awe

 **‘That is correct!’** He said

‘And that he told you to obey me above everyone else?’ I asked again

 **‘That is also correct!’** He said and I noticed that he sounded pleased with my train of thought.

‘And why did he never tell me that?’ I asked

 **‘That I do not know my Lord!’** He said and somehow I knew he was telling the truth. I would have to ask my father about this but wait… I was in the past. My current father doesn’t even know I will exist, never mind know why he would create and give me one of the most powerful creatures in existence as a servant. But that gave rise to another question.

‘Wait if he can create entities of your caliber why didn’t he create some more to fight on his side on the war?’ I asked and there was a small pause before the answer.

 **‘I was made by your essence. I am an aspect of you. That is why I am inside you and that is why he couldn’t make any more. Your essence that controls the water is me. I am the embodiment of this aspect of your power and I am unique to you. To be precise I created and enforced your connection to the element of water up until yesterday.’** He said and I was left struggling again in this discussion.

‘God, everything you say solves one mystery and creates 10 more.’ I said

 **‘That is the best part of being an immortal my Lord, there is no restriction in time. Better yet allow me to make this comfortable for you.’** He said and suddenly I could see.

I was at the top of a skyscraper in Miami, sitting on a table in a café. The city of Miami spreading under my feet and the ocean seemed to be just a step away. I looked down on me and I saw I wore nothing but an open Hawaiian open shirt and shorts. Appropriate I guess.

In front of me sat no one. Wait that wasn’t quite true. There was a humanoid mass of water sitting on the chair opposite of me. He was see through and I could see that his shape had everything, from muscle and hair to eyes and ears. Fortunately, in his otherwise naked figure he had produced a pair of swimming shorts. Truthfully he would be quite handsome had he had skin judging from his high cheekbones and stylish “haircut”. He seemed very butler-ish even through his state of undress. But there was something in his yes that I couldn’t have spotted through his voice alone.

A will for mischief.

Well-hidden and if you didn’t pay attention to his eyes you would never see it but it was there. A hidden wickedness. But I couldn’t put my finger around it.

 **‘Is this to your liking my Lord?’** He asked and I just nodded reluctantly.

‘Are we really in…’ I trailed off looking at the view.

 **‘I am afraid not. This is an illusion I created in order for you to not be annoyed by the lack of stimuli in case of silence. I should say that I involuntarily heard some of your thoughts. It was literally impossible not to considering their intensity and the fact that we share both body and mind…’** He said apologetically but I didn’t mind one bit.

‘So to recap’ I said trying to put everything in order. ‘You are a Primordial created by my father from my essence and are bound to follow my every order. You also possessed my body and killed Atlas earlier and we share a mind. Did I get anything wrong?’ I asked

 **‘Everything was correct!’** He verified

‘Then I have two more questions. Couldn’t he create more primordials from his essence or from any of his other children?’ I asked. At that he seemed to ponder something while looking at the table before raising his head again to me.

  **‘It is complicated but no, he couldn’t make any primordials from himself. As for his other children… that I cannot tell you?’** He said hesitantly as if I would try to beat it out of him if he didn’t answer.

‘Why is that?’ I asked

 **‘There are some questions that I was ordered to not answer by your father!’** He said and now I understood that that wasn’t hesitation. It was a will to help me but inability to do so.

‘Didn’t you say that my orders were ranked above his?’ I asked

 **‘Every rule has an exception. In this case the exception is that I cannot ever disclose some information to you. I am sorry my Lord!’** He said like a samurai ready to commit hara-kiri.

Seriously now?

‘Why do you talk to me with so much respect and awe? You are a part of me so I guess I am also a part of you. Why do you respect yourself so much?’ I asked

 **‘Because I am made from just one side of you. You are the complete perfection while I am just a part of you! I am only meant to help you perfect your control over my aspect and forever serve you as you see fit afterwards. Even if some of your other teachers won’t have the same opinions as me about this…’** He said with respect before lowering his tone to an ashamed whisper.

‘Yeah you said something about being my first teacher. What do you mean? Are there more primordials inside my head?’ I asked jokingly but my laugh was cut short by his nod and I turned serious. ‘What do you mean by nodding?’ I asked in one breath

 **‘I mean that I am not the only primordial currently residing inside your mind.’** He said

‘How many are there?’ I asked only to be greeted with his “feeling guilty/self-loathing” expression ‘Okay I got my answer. You can’t say. Seriously those are some shitty rules!’ I whined

 **‘I am truly sorry!’** He apologized earnestly causing me to sigh before coming up with yet another question.

‘Last question then and then I want control of my body back!’

 **‘As you wish!** ’ He said obediently

‘Why didn’t you speak to me all these years ago?’ I asked with some annoyance building up to how much easier my life would be and how many friends I could have saved!

 **‘I was ordered not to until you were absolutely ready to accept my powers. Your body has barely matured for 300 years and it barely got threw the transformation to withhold my power!’** He said

‘Wait… what? What transformation are you talking about?’ I asked

 **‘It would be better if I just showed you!’** He said and conjured a mirror

I looked at the silver-haired stranger in the mirror until realization hit me and the shock made me fall from my chair and wake up.


	8. My father tries to kill me

**Percy POV**

I suddenly regained control of my body and the majestic scenery around me instantly faded into blackness as I tried to sit up from my bed only to hit something with my forehead. I heard a manly groan off pain and I guessed I had hit someone and not something.

I opened my eyes and saw my father holding his nose, which was bent in an unnatural angle and had ichor running down from it, and shooting death glares to me. I felt something trickling on my forehead and when I wiped it with the back of my hand I saw it was ichor.

 _I just broke my father’s nose_ I thought and shivered at the thought.

Around me the other 5 Olympians looked at me in a mix of shock, fright and laughter.

‘That’s it. You are dead!’ My father stated as water came to him from the entrance of the cave and formed his armor and weapons. I just stood there dumbfounded by my bad luck. I mean come on, I can’t even wake up without someone wanting to take my head for it?

‘Brother, caaaalm down. You are overreacting!’ Hades stated calmly but that didn’t seem to help

‘Overreacting? You are not the one in pain from a broken nose so don’t talk to me about overreacting.’ My father said angry and I didn’t really have anything to support my case.

‘It was an accident…’ I tried hesitantly only for him glower at me and make me shut up.

My father took a step towards me and then the rest of the gods took action.

Surprisingly the ones that came to my aid were Hades and Demeter. Both Hades and Demeter spread their arms widely but while Hades clapped them together Demeter started raising them in symmetrical arcs. Suddenly, the shadows on the walls of the cave made B lines towards my father where they hogtied him while he struggled to get free. At the same time vines sprouted from the ground and made a green dome over him in a cage.

I stayed like this for a minute and just when I was about to calm down an ice trident came through the dome and had I not ducked it would have taken my head with it. I fell on my back only to see it fly over me in a straight line and imbedding itself half way through the wall.

‘Poseidon calm down!’ Said Demeter more annoyed than angry.

‘NO, I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. THAT LITTLE BRAT BROKE MY NOSE!’ We heard his muffled screams through the dome which repaired itself as we spoke.

‘Dad, sorry about this! It was an accident!’ I tried to say calmly and was rewarded with another trident which landed to my right, binding my hand to the ground. Hades sighed and pulled the trident off the ground freeing my hand.

‘Poseidon if you don’t calm down I will tell everyone what you told me last year!’ Hera said in a disappointed tone and I could feel the humidity of the room rising.

‘You wouldn’t dare!’ He said and his voice didn’t make me feel any more certain that another trident wasn’t coming so I decided to change my position since he couldn’t see me and keep quiet so he couldn’t find me.

‘Look, I really don’t want to but if you keep acting like this…’ She trailed off smugly and silence filled the room. Then some rumbling was heard.

‘What was that?’ Asked Hera

‘Okay. I will calm down. Now open this goddamn cocoon before I drown all of you by flooding this cave!’ He said full of tension

‘This doesn’t count as relaxed to me…’ I whispered earning nods from everyone

‘Will you get me out already?’ He asked again raising his voice and making everyone take a step back except Demeter who was holding the cocoon from being teared apart.

 **‘My Lord, would it be fine if I just took control of your body again? I could protect you from any water based attack and from what I have seen of Poseidon these attacks are all he is capable of!’** Said Pontus inside my head but the only thing that I could think of when I heard his voice was my new look.

‘Pontus, shut up. I will deal with you later. Now I have to focus on my father who is going ballistic right now.’ I mentally said frustrated as hell.

**‘But my Lord-’**

‘No buts. I don’t want to hear from you again for the rest of the day!’ I shouted out loud earning weird looks from everyone and a T-shirt that stuck on me because of how much water existed in the atmosphere but at least Pontus had shut up. One problem down, one, now worse problem, left.

‘What did you just say?’ Asked Poseidon and I cursed to myself.

‘I swear this wasn’t directed to you. It was directed to-’ I tried to explain but another trident came to me. At least I was expecting this one so I side-stepped and grabbed it mid-air, doing a 360 in the process, leaving everyone in the room awestruck. ‘Pontus.’ I finished my sentence. Then I turned to Demeter. ‘Can you make it so these plants are trident proof?’ I pleaded

‘No chance. Poseidon is both throwing it with all his might and propelling it with his hydro kinesis. My plants can’t stop this thing.’ She said and I noticed a bit of strain in her voice. I didn’t think she would be able to hold this up for much longer.

‘Dad, seriously sorry for the nose but it was an accident. Can you just let me explain myself before I get another trident headed to my head?’ I asked and I took the silence as a good sign. ‘Demeter, please allow him to get out!’ I asked politely

‘Are you sure Percy? He is still struggling inside there!’ She said and I could see she was starting to tremble.

‘I’m sure.’ I said having faith in my father.

Demeter sighed

‘It’s your funeral!’ She said and let go. All at once the plants exploded inside the room to reveal one pissed off Olympian.

‘You have 2 minutes!’ He stated and I went near to him.

‘I won’t even need that much.’ I said smugly and touched two fingers on his forehead. While I transferred to him a censored version of all my memories and thoughts of the last 24 hours he fell on one knee breathing heavily. Of course, I gave him nothing to understand that I was from the future and close to nothing but the basics about Pontus.

‘What the hell was that?’ He asked with one hand on his head.

‘Memory transfer. You will get used to it and be able to do it on your own with a little training.’ I said calmly as he seemed to recover from the shock. He stood up in front of me and I noticed I had gotten taller since I was now looking down on him. About half a head taller. He on the other hand didn’t seem to mind that or his bleeding nose. He just looked me in the eyes.

‘You really do believe you ae my son, don’t you?’ He said finally

‘Yes I do. Further than that I know why _you_ think you aren’t my father. Sadly, I can’t tell you the whole story. It’s… complicated.’ I said and he frowned a bit but didn’t comment.

‘So’ Zeus’ voice was heard through the room ‘now that this is all done can we also have in on the information?’ He asked as I finally spotted him covered in blankets and with a face so smashed in only a mother could love.

‘Zeus…’ I trailed off and he tried to give me a grin but epically failed as he made a pain grimace instead.

‘If you ask me one more time if I truly am Zeus I am going to get up and kick you back to sleep.’ He said and he started a fit of coughing as he tried to laugh.

‘I… really am sorry for all this!’ I said lowering my head, feeling the guilt bearing down on me.

‘You are sorry?’ He asked widening his eyes. ‘What about? For defeating a titan on your own? For saving all our lives? For fighting Atlas first or are you apologizing because you got back up after that punch he gave you and came to my aid? I don’t know about you but I see no reason why you should be sorry!’ He said grinning like an idiot.

‘Okay, I promise this is the last time but you aren’t Zeus!’ I said. I had lived two temples away from Zeus for about 2 centuries now and even though I hadn’t become the best of buds I still knew him well enough to know that if he was squeezed half a step away from death right now the whole sky would be falling apart.

‘That’s it. Strike three and you are out!’ He said angrily trying to get out of all the blankets but having too much difficulty to do so.

‘Zeus take one hand out of those blankets and you are really going to regret this.’ Said Hera in a tone that made Zeus stop shuffling and the rest of us gulp. Hades could say what he wanted about his legendary helmet. I was more afraid of the to be queen of the gods. ‘Now, Percy’ She said turning to me with a sigh ‘Could you please do what you did with Poseidon and transfer this information to everyone?’ She asked sweetly in sharp contrast to her previous tone.

Scary I’m telling you!

‘Sure, just come here!’ I said awkwardly and I passed Hera was the first to come near me. I touched her forehead and she simply passed out. ‘Is it really that bad?’ I asked Poseidon behind me who simply nodded. I don’t remember it being that bad. Slight nausea? Sure! Passing out? Not so much! But that didn’t seem to stop the other three persons in the room who came and stood before me.

Fortunately, only Demeter had a bad case of nausea. Hades and Hestia weren’t even dizzy. I had no idea what was causing this. In the meantime, Hera woke up and stood up trying to look dignified and pretending this never happened.

‘Okay now what?’ I asked

The gods looked at each other.

‘Well I would ask you what all this light show was about but it seems you don’t know yourself and are about as shocked as we are!’ Said Poseidon and I could only think that he had no idea how it felt to wake up and see a person in the mirror who is most definitely not you. But that was for a later date, preferably on a day that I wasn’t that pissed off about it but who was I kidding.

I would get pissed off every time I saw myself in the mirror.

‘I have an idea!’ Said Hestia timidly. She hadn’t uttered a word since I woke up and I felt bad for not making any move to have her speak up. She was that type of girl that you knew would never harm a fly so you just felt it was your responsibility to help and protect her for absolutely no reason whatsoever! It is a man thing!

‘Well… I don’t know for you guys but I need to let off some steam so I am going to train!’ Said Poseidon

‘Hey, I need that too. Maybe you could give me some pointers!’ I asked cheerfully since I had never trained with my father before. In all the las 300 years, we had barely met 60 times and 10 of them were in council meetings. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to see me. It was more like that he had a kingdom to rule and unlike Zeus, his kingdom actually needed someone to rule. And admittedly in the first century I was too preoccupied with Annabeth for anything else besides my Mom every now and then.

Back to reality though my father was giving me a pretty maleficent grin and all the others an “are you really that suicidal?” look. And then I remembered what had transpired less than 4 minutes ago.

Damn my attention span.

‘Sure, how about some friendly sparring, huh?’ He asked happily and I really wished I could go back in time once more.

‘Yeah, about that…’ I trailed off trying to find a good reason to get away from it.

‘Oh you aren’t going to back off, now are you?’ He asked smugly and I damned my big mouth internally one last time before speaking.

‘Of course not, after all, how bad can it be?’ I asked exasperatedly

‘Good then let’s go! I know the perfect spot!’ He said cheerily and started walking while I followed him grumbling.

**Linebreak**

We strolled to the forest silently while the rest of the gods followed. At some point, he just stopped and turned around to me with a smile.

‘We are here!’ He said

I took a quick look around to find myself in a clearing inside the forest. About 50 meters to my right was the sea and half a kilometer to the left was the mountain from where we had come from. Were it not for my impending fight I would find this image very serene.

I turned back to him to find him already armed and ready as water from the sea had created a link to his back and created an armor of rushing water. He was in an upright position, his arms extended towards me with his fists clenched and looking down. The link from his back disconnected from the sea and created a sphere of water. The sphere moved in-between his fists and then started taking a more elliptic shape while extending on both directions as if to reach his hands. While it extended, it abandoned all curves it had now formed a lance of water.

Then Poseidon folded one of his arms and made some strange movements as the edge of the lance became a trident. Finally, he blew some air onto it and it immediately froze.

‘You know, I am pretty certain that you are showing off now. You did it in much faster manner last time!’ I said as I remembered how I had seen him when I woke up the first time in that cave. He just smiled smugly.

‘Well, it is a bit of showing off but I also did it so I could infuse it with more energy than usual.’ He said and hen seemed to think about it a little before adding. ‘Here, lesson first. Now what is your weapon of choice?’ He asked and I instinctively reached for riptide in my pocket. Even when I became a god it was my signature weapon. I would never…

Where was it? It wasn’t in my pocket. What? But it was enchanted to return to me… Now that I think about it I didn’t try to use it since I woke up! Could it be that it didn’t come back in time with me? And what was I supposed to fight with now?

Meanwhile my father was snickering like school boy at me panicking.

‘Say, you wouldn’t know what riptide is right?’ I asked and he furrowed his eyebrows

‘Err, I think it is on the beach. The sea des it all the time…’ He said and I just face palmed.

‘Never mind… I guess I will go barehanded then!’ I said thinking I had an infinite supply of water. How hard could it be? My father just shrugged

‘Suit yourself!’ He said and took battle position. ‘Ready?’ He asked and I felt my connection to the sea. I closed my eyes and tried to bring some water to me to use but I didn’t feel a pull in my gut. I tried harder but still nothing. I opened my eyes and at that moment I knew I had screwed up.

All around me there was water. Not on my feet, all around me! My father looked like he was struggling against the wind that came from the sea. I looked to where the other gods came from and I was glad to see that the sea was chasing them but hadn’t reached them yet. They must have been screaming but I couldn’t hear them through the water. My father was struggling against the current from the invading sea while I couldn’t even perceive its existence. I tried to change the current.

I turned to the majority of the future Olympians and tried to will the sea to return. It immediately obeyed but I still didn’t feel a pull in my gut or anything to show that I was expending energy.

The sea rushed back to its normal dominion and my father fell face first to the wet mud as he was trying to push against the other direction.

After the sea got back my father rose from the hole his armor had dug up simply by coming in contact with the ground and looked at me furious.

‘I thought you had honor!’ He said furious

‘Wait, this was an accident, I can’t control it good enough yet-‘ I was stopped by him plunging his trident to my gut. For a second I was too shocked by this to understand I wasn’t hurt. I looked at my stabbed abdomen and saw that it was see through.

I had turned to _water!_

‘Now that’s an interesting trick.’ He said caustically. ‘But you know… it has its bad sides.’ He said as I felt his power reaching out and taking control of me.

I was forced to kneel as every liquid cell of my body was being pulled to the ground. I gritted my teeth and used all my power to look up to see my father slowly walking towards me.

I tried to push myself off the ground but to no avail. As he stood over me an idea came to my mind.

‘Yield or-‘ He stopped as I hit his throat with the top of my head.

He broke into a fit of coughing as I tried to get some water from the sea but again I pulled the whole tide closer so I thought twice about it. As my father took battle position again I had another idea.

I reached out with my powers onto his armor and tried to control it. Immediately his armor stopped whirling. I pulled my hands and the water and he flew towards me, superman style and trident ready to impale me.

I sidestepped the trident and grabbed it in the air while I pushed the rest of him to the ground. I then stood over him as he struggled against his own armor.

I positioned the trident against his spine and he froze, no, literally. His armor froze over and as I got shocked he slept out of my control and turned around, grabbing the trident from my hand and then lose butting me with its blunt end.

As I was blinded for a bit I back stepped only to feel my legs being swiped from under me. I opened my eyes again to see my father being in midair and ready to stab my head. Out of pure instinct I extended my hands against him and he stopped. I then pushed him further up into the sky. I took some of the sea behind me and created huge dome of water around him but although I knew that now I was helping him heal I had another idea.

I created strong circular currents within the sphere making him spin and be pulled part by all of them. As he was spinning and rushing from one end of the sphere to the other he seemed to be in pain so I paused and pushed him to the edge of the sphere.

‘Yield?’ I asked

‘Fuck… You!’ He said obviously ready to puke.

‘Want me to add icicles in the trip?’ I bluffed as I had no idea how to do that yet but by his widening eyes I knew he bought it.

‘I… Yield!’ He said and I let him drop to the ground where he started vomiting. Couldn’t blame him. He did experience about 20 Gs in the trip.

I just reached out to whip my nose and saw that my hand was silver. No…  the blood I had wiped was silver! Interesting.

I went to my dad before patting him on the shoulder.

‘Are we square or do I have to sleep with one eye open?’ I asked pointing at my now also broken nose. He just laughed

‘You are a good warrior. I won’t attack you anymore. Well, at least until your next offence!’ He joked

‘Need help?’ I asked and extended a hand.

‘No, but it wouldn’t hurt!’ He said and grabbed my hand as I lifted him up. His feet immediately gave out and he leaned on me. I instinctively put one hand over my shoulder.

‘I think you do _need_ it actually!’ I said and he scoffed. ‘Come on. Let’s see what the other though of our little show!’ I joked and we walked back to the cave.


End file.
